Fate Has It's Way
by FleetPoco
Summary: Dylan Warner was always the new girl. After a incident with her grandmother she is sent to live with her older brother in the town of Burgess. She will discover that her visions, she once thought of as a curse may be the greatest gift of all. ((First fanfic and terrible at summaries)) JackxOC
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I have wanted to write a fan fiction for RotG for some time and I haven finally got to actually writing it . I will take any advice that you guys can give me and I am alway for any suggestions you have (: Enjoy!**

It was early November and fall was in full swing. The nights dragged on and the leaves were painted a vibrant collections of reds, yellows and browns. There was a cool, occasional breeze blowing in from the north. A women wandered through the forest unseen from the human eye. For most of her kind were. She was naturally beautiful. Her black hair cascaded down to the floor, the ends almost touching the ground. Usually her task was easy, but tonight she could feel that something was off. The Earth was her child. It was her job to take care of it and balance out the seasons. That was the only duty of Mother Nature. The wind began to pick up as she moved through the brush. A clearing came into view, the pond in the middle frozen over and the entire area covered in a layer on frost.

"Jack Frost," Mother Nature hissed, curling her fists into a ball. I told him not to freeze early this year, she thought. Her hand ran across the ice and it melted instantly with her touch. She sighed, closing her eyes focusing on returning the area back to normal. The shadows shifted around her, black sand moving closer to her. The sand came together and started to form together into the shape of a tall slender man. The sand dispersed to reveal Pitch Black, the Nightmare King. The boogeyman in other words. "Hello Mother. It has been a long time." Mother gasped opening her eyes, meeting his yellow ones. He looked terrible. His face was more hallow as if he had lost some weight. He looked tired in general. "What do you want Pitch? I thought the Guardians felt with you last year," Mother narrowed her green eyes. She reached for her bow, ready to fight if it was needed.

Pitch started to approach the women, pausing under her stare. "I have a question to ask you. Why do you put up with this?" He pointed a finger towards the frozen lake.

"It's the way of the Earth, the seasons have always been the same."

"Then how do you explain this?" The Boogeyman started to circle the women. "Snow and frost in the US before the winter solstice. Jack Frost seems to be out of control."

Mother didn't meet his eyes. She was at a loss of words, her gaze traveling from the ice to the bare trees surrounding the area.

"What good does he do? The season kills the plants, the animals and the people." He paused, a smile creeping across his face. "How about we get rid of him?"

Mother Nature gave out a scoff, "I will never join you," She gave him a glare. His yellow eyes had a glint of hope in them, and his smile did not falter.

"Fine. Then let Frost disobey your orders and continue on with his 'fun'." Are you really going to let that happen?"

"I'm listening." Mother Nature looked up from the ice, relaxing her grip from her weapon.

The Boogeyman's posture improved as he held out his skinny, skeleton-like hand out to her. "You can take winter back into your own hands."

She hesitated a bit before shaking his hand. Mother let out a scream as her fingertips started to match Pitch's sickly grey color.


	2. Chapter One

I'm used to it. The constant stares that I get from students when I first walk into that prison. New girl. Outcast. Whatever you want to call it, I was never good at making friends. I haven't stayed at the same school for a full year, never really had the time to make solid friends. To think of it, I haven't had a place to call home. Ever since I can remember, my parents were constantly traveling, always living in an apartment. They died in a car accident last winter. Ever since then I have been living with my grandma in her one-bedroom apartment in Florida.

I loved it down there. The sun, the scent that was carried from the sea. Most of all there was no ice or snow to plague me with painful memories.

"Earth to Dylan." A snap woke me up from my day dreaming. My grandma, the infamous Linda Warner stood in front of me. She was a simple women really, always polite and she had an immediate connection with people. Something I have always admired. For years the Warner's have owned a coffee shop downtown and that is where I spent most of my days.

"Yes? Sorry," I muttered adjusting my posture behind the counter.

"Good lord. I didn't think that I would ever get your attention," she gave a little chuckle before handing me a couple of mugs. "Table Seven."

* * *

When we arrived at the apartment later that night, I could see a drop of water falling from the ceiling creating a puddle on the floor. "Grandma. It's leaking again."

"For heavens sakes," she cursed, hurrying into the kitchen. I held out my hand trying to stop the puddle from increasing. It was always raining. This was no surprise. The apartment was old, cheap but it was all we could afford.

Grandma came back with a cooking pot in hand. "I'm going to have to talk to Georgia about that. It's the third time this month." She set down the pot on the floor, untying her apron. "Wash up! Special orders from the king." She pulled out a bag of take out from Burger King. She gave a huge grin, clapping her hands together for dramatic effect.

I groaned, "Again? I feel like I am in college eating all this fast food."

"Now what have I told you? You are only 15. Way to young to be worrying about that sort of thing." Grandma hurried into the table, starting to sort out our meals. I rolled my eyes. There was no use in arguing with her, she was way too stubborn for that.

She hated when I talked about my future. I know I wasn't the only teenager looking past my high school life. Everyone seems to have a purpose, a goal, except for me. Grandma always said that knowing too much about your future can be a bad thing. But it wouldn't hurt to know.

I sat down at the table, taking in a bite of my burger. Usually, Grandma would be constantly talking but the only noise that I heard was the hum from the TV. She was staring at the wall, her eyes fixated on the pattern of the wallpaper. Lately, she has been quite distant, zoning off when I mention a relative or discussing topics like college.

"Grandma," I whispered, shaking her shoulder lightly. She blinked repeatedly before nodding her head.

"Right," she started to eat. The usual dinner conversation did not happen. That was the last thing she said.

* * *

Reading was my hide away. I could always open the covers and escape to another world. A world full of adventure and mystery. I could shut out reality in their words. My favorites would have to be the fairy tales, legends and myths. They were based on real things just adding that little twist of magic, making it too good to be true.

I jumped onto the couch, grabbing 'Mark of Athena' scanning through the pages, pausing to read my favorite parts. Suddenly, the pages began to darken and I could hear an eerie hum in my ears. I haven't had a vision since I was eight. I thought I grew out of them, it can't be happening now. I fought to block the vision but it came anyways flashing across my mind like a sped up movie.

_It was later in the morning. I could tell because cars flooded the streets and people filled the sidewalks. I could tell it was right outside the apartment. I saw Grandma wondering across the sidewalk. She looked confused, her eyes glazed over as she glanced from side to side. I tried to reach out to her but I found myself frozen in place. She stepped out onto the road right as a car rounded the corner in front of her. "Grandma!" I yelled before I heard the screaming of tires, and the vision went black. _

I sat up on the couch, clutching onto the blanket. My breathing was labored, my heart thumping against my chest. They always end like that. A cliffhanger, not knowing what was going to happen, not knowing when it was going to occur. It could be days, weeks, months before it would become real. Last time I had a vision, I saw my parent's death.

Footsteps echoed from the bedroom, and my grandma ran into the room. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." my voice was weak, I swallowed my fear, keeping my breathing even. "I'm fine."

Grandma didn't look convinced, "You yelled my name."

She said it in a hushed tone, sitting down next to me on the couch. Did I? I wouldn't be able to tell.

"Oh. Well I am fine. Really Grandma, just go back to bed." I gave her a pleading look. I hated to see her worried, especially if it was about me. Grandma sighed before pulling me into a hug. I returned the hug, burying my nose into her shoulder.

"Night Dylan," she kissed me on the forehead. "Sleep well." She existed the room turning off the light on her way out.

I needed the sleep but, of course, it never came. I stared up at the ceiling. I wasn't okay. To be honest, I was terrified.

* * *

**Author's Note: WOOT second Chapter done (: This was a lot easier to write than the prologue...**

**Enjoy ^.^ Fav/Review I love to hear feedback!**


	3. Chapter Two

I woke up to the apartment being dead silent. The sun's rays swept through the room, forcing my eyes to open. It was too quiet. There was no rustling coming from the kitchen or my grandma's bedroom.

_Damn it._ I hissed kicking the blanket to the floor. It didn't take me that long to find my shoes, quickly slipping them on and rushing out the door. I slid down the stair railings, using the back door of the building to get outside. "Hey lady! Get out of the road!" A few honking cars directed me to the commotion. I watched as my vision came true. Grandma didn't look like herself, walking almost blindly into the intersection.

"Grandma!" I ran across the crosswalk, knocking into a couple of people along the way. I was at her side in an instant, moving in between her and the car. The car's tires screeched to a stop not even inches away from us. There was something seriously wrong. Grandma's eyes wondered from side to side, finally locking her hazel ones with my brown.

"Emily?" she whispered. That was my mother's name. I rubbed her arms, leading her back to the safety of the sidewalk. She kept mumbling phrases that I couldn't understand. I heard sirens in the distance as a police officer walked up to us. This was going to be _great_.

* * *

"Ms. Warner?"

After the incident, the officer called a bunch of people to check up on my grandma. My family's lawyer sat in our living room, a notebook in her hand. I paced the room, twirling a strand of my blonde hair. I wanted to stay with her but that odds were against the idea. Grandma was completely unaware of everything that was going on around her.

"My daughter is coming home today. It's been years since I have seen her." I took a breath in as she openly said that. _Why would she say that? Does she know what is at stake?_

"Ms. Warner. We are discussing your granddaughter right now. According to your medical records you are no longer eligible to take care of a teenager." The women paused trying to make eye contact with the elder. Grandma kept staring at the window with that distant look in her eyes. "If there isn't any living relatives, then we need to consider foster care."

"I can take care of both of us, okay?" I snapped, kneeling down next to my grandma. Her hands seemed so fragile in mine. "Please," I rested my forehead in her palms. "Please don't let them take me."

This was the first time today that she actually recognized me. Her grip tightened on my fingers. She brushed a piece of hair behind my ear, giving a soft sigh. "I think it is time that you start to live with your brother."

"Brother?" Our lawyer looked up from her papers, a confused look across her face. "Where is he?"

I wouldn't think that she knew. He disconnected from the family a long time ago.

* * *

I was sitting on the bed a small, packed suitcase lying next to me. There wasn't much to pack. I only had a couple valuables from my family. A couple pictures, my mom's jewelry and a blank journal from my dad. I fingered the cover, running my palm across the worn out leather. This was happening way too fast. I didn't want to go live my brother. He left me as soon as he got the change. He didn't even show up to our parents' funeral. The only memory of him was the loving teenage I grew up with. Charlie was always sarcastic, and I am surprised he can actually hold a job. It was quite the shocker that the court decided for him to be my new guardian.

"Miss Warner?" I heard a knock on the bedroom door and the women opened it enough so that I could see her heart shaped face. She would take me to the airport but I was on my own after that.

I sat up stuffing the journal into my carry on accompanied by my cell. "Ready," I whispered taking a hold of the suitcase and following her to the car.

It was a two hour flight from Orlando to Pittsburgh and another hour ride to the small town of Burgess. The plane was loud considering it was about one o'clock in the morning. For once in my life, I was happy to see solid ground. People were in a rush to get out of there. I was constantly getting hit in the shoulder, and my suitcase always seemed to get caught on something.

I took my first step outside and immediately bit my tongue. _God, it's freezing. _Snow was already covering the ground and I saw the occasional snowflake fall from the sky. It was only mid-November, it shouldn't even be close to this temperature. I was only wearing a black t-shirt, skinny jeans and black converse. Living in Florida must have taken it's toll on me, I didn't own any winter wear.

I spotted a black Toyota down the road and I rubbed my bare arms for warmth as it pulled out in front of me. The tinted window rolled down, and I saw a familiar face in the shadows.

"Haven't you learned your lesson, Dylan? You almost got frostbite once, we don't need it to happen again." Charlie chuckled and I heard the click of the car doors unlocking, "Get in, princess."

I couldn't help but smile at my brother. Actually, I was kinda glad that he kept his boyish attitude even when he is 25 years old. Climbing into the back seat I got a better look at him. His light brown hair was still a wreck, sticking in almost every direction. It was almost like he just got out of bed. I reminded myself that it was early in the morning and that is probably what had happened.

The car ride was quiet. The only noise was from the soft car radio. I wasn't sure if I liked how silent Charlie was. I didn't expect him to say anything. We haven't seen each other for years. I mean he could at least say something, instead of being utterly idle. I rested my hand against the cold window, as I spotted the town ahead of us. Cable wires lined the streets and the neon lights lit up the brick buildings. I noticed some old stores that I visited last time I was here.

"Hey look." Charlie pointed towards a large building with the front lawn covered in a white blanket. The sign said _Burgess Hi__gh._ How original. "That is where you will be going tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow?" I stuttered as we passed the campus.

"Yeah, it's Monday. You are already enrolled you and everything."

"Great." I groaned letting my head fall on the seat in front of me.

Charlie laughed, "I also talked to my boss and she agreed to have you work with me. It's at the library and the edge of town. I figured you wouldn't mind, being the bookworm you are."

I rolled my eyes at him, as we pulled into a short driveway. This house was the one I grew up in. As the car's headlight's shone on the walls, I noticed that nothing had changed. It still held it's rustic brown color with the white lining and cherry red door. The pine tree in the front where my first dog was buried beneath it, was layered with frost.

Charlie turned off the car and grabbed my suitcase from the back seat. "I believe you know the way."

I slowly walked up to the door, my breath was visible as I sighed. A small frog statue stood near the welcome mat, and under it I knew that is where we held the spare key. Unlocking the door, I was welcomed by a rush of warm air. I was surprised that my brother had kept the place neat and clean.

Charlie followed me inside, closing the door behind me and shrugging off his coat. "Here." he set my suitcase on the floor. "It would be best to hit the hay if you want to survive your first day of school."

He yawned and ruffled my hair like he did when we were younger, "Night, princess."

I made my way into my old bedroom. It was as it always has been, the rose wallpaper and all. "Good to know some things never change," I whispered setting my luggage next to the bed. I quickly get ready for bed changing into warm pajamas and wrapping myself under the covers. Not even seconds after I crawl into the bed, I closed my eyelids, letting sleep take me away.

* * *

**Author's Note: PHEW I hate this chapter so much . I kinda want to put all this to the side but I can't because it will be harder to explain later if I do. Apologies for not having anything RotG related in the story quite yet but trust me it is coming...the next chapter FOR SURE. Oh and for those who haven't read the books yet be ready for some serious spoilers and new characters that should get mentioned more..just saying (;**

**Enjoy ^.^**


	4. Chapter Three

"Since when have you started liking Pippa?" Jack sat on the top of Jamie's desk, casually twirling his staff in his palms.

It has been three years since the battle with the Nightmare King, three years since Jack had taken up the title of a Guardian. He had gained a handful of believers since then but Jamie was always going to be the favorite. The winter spirit had made a point to visit him at least once year and spend an entire day with the kid. Jack had watched many of Jamie's friends lose interest in the Guardians but the kid's belief didn't falter for a day.

"Who ever said I did?" Jamie turned beet red as he looked up from his book.

"Oh, come on. You got her a necklace for her birthday. Jamie has a crush." Jack playfully wiggled his fingers, teasing the boy.

Jamie shot the winter spirit an annoyed glare before plopping down on his bed, burying his red face into a pillow. "My sister says I am too young for girls."

Jack laughed at the kid's comment, moving to sit next to him on the bed. "Since when did Sophie become so smart?"

"Sophie?" Jamie turned his head over, raising an eyebrow in confusion, "No, she wouldn't say that. I have a new step-sister."

"Well, she is right about one thing kiddo. Is she more of the evil step-sister?" Jack chuckled, messing up the kid's brown hair.

"She dresses like a vampire."

"How old is she? Ten, twelve?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh." Jack said, smiling down at Jamie who had rolled all the way over, no longer suffocating himself in the pillow. _He is finally getting the taste of living with a teenager._ "Is she a believer?"

"Do you really think so Jack?"

The spirit raised his arms in surrender, "Sorry. Can't blame a guy for asking."

"Jamie?"

Footsteps sounded down the hall as the boy's looked towards the closed bedroom door. Jamie immediately jumped off the bed, rushing to clean up his room.

"Wait-what is the point of this?" Jack watched as the eleven-year old, kicked a bunch of toys under his bed.

"I can't have her think I am crazy," Jamie whispered, grabbing Jack's sleeve pushing him towards the open window.

"Why does it matter if I leave? She can't see me anyways." Jack tried to push back but he was stopped by two pleading brown eyes. Jack groaned. _Why does he always have to do that?_ He couldn't say no to this kid. "Fine. See you tomorrow, kiddo." He ruffled the kid's hair before stepping out the window.

The bedroom door creaked open and two teenage girl's walked in. One had unruly, curly red hair and she noticeably shorter than the other one. She was dressed in all black and she wore heavy makeup. _That must be Jamie's step-sister. _The taller of the two was the one that caught his attention. She had straight blonde hair that fell past her shoulder blades. She was wearing a simple red long sleeve sweater and jeans that were ripped in some places. Jack watched as her brown eyes scanned the room finally landing on the window.

Jack felt his breath hitch in his throat. _She can see me. _He quickly ducked out of view. It was nearly impossible for someone her age to believe. It has never happened before.

He bolted into the air letting the wind carry him into the skies. Usually, he would cherish the wind whispering in his ears but his mind was somewhere else. His mind would keep recalling the teenage girl who Jack could have sworn had seen him.

The wind had answered his call but something felt off. When flying, he could usually feel the current underneath him like he was floating on a steady stream. Tonight, the wind would give short bursts of energy and then immediately stop causing the winter spirit to lose altitude.

Jack yelped in surprise when the wind left it's place underneath him, sending him plummeting down to Earth. No matter what he tried, the winter spirit could not get a hold of the was way too short of a fall, a too soon did he realize that there was no stopping it.

He fell through the forest below, branches smacking and hitting nearly every part of his body. Jack landed on the hard snow with a thud, his staff flying out of his grasp.

Being immortal had it's perks. He could tell that his body was nicely beat up but nothing seemed to be out of place or broken. He groaned trying to move his stiff limbs and get a hold of surroundings.

"Well, well. It's been a long time, hasn't it, Frost?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hate writer's block soooo much and this was my attempt to get past it *hides* sorry about the short, confusing, crappy chapter guys but I tried . Next one will answer some of the questions and also introduce Jamie's sister a little more. Enjoy if you can xD**


	5. Chapter Four

"Rise and shine sleepy head."

I rolled over onto my back, blinking the sleep out of my eyes. Charlie stood in the doorway leaning up against the frame, a stupid grin plastered across his face. _How can he be so happy at this time of day?_ I groaned rolling over my back facing him.

"Come on Dylan. I have to get you to school by seven." I felt him sit on the bed beside me, as he started to shake my shoulder violently. "That gives you-"he pauses glancing over at the clock. "-20 minutes."

"No," I muttered, pulling the covers over my head.

"I have a job, you know. So get your lazy butt out of bed or else." I could tell in his voice that he was smiling at the last statement. I shook my head in response, holding my grip on the covers.

"Suit yourself," he commented, pushing me off the side of my bed. I landed on the floor in a tangled mess of blankets.

"20 minutes. Outside. Be there or be square." Charlie left the room, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ow," I muttered, picking myself off the floor and placing the blankets back on the bed. My bare feet were freezing against the wooden floor.

I started to dig through my packed suitcase, trying to find something warm to wear. I ended up putting on a plain scarlet sweater with the thickest coat I owned on top and dark blue jeans that were ripped in small tears on my thighs. Who was I really trying to impress anyways?

I walked down the hall, slinging my old backpack from Florida on my shoulder. It was lighter than it should be, considering I didn't know exactly what I would need. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to untangle the knots. I gave a frustrated huff, giving in and pinning it up into a ponytail.

"Took you long enough," Charlie was standing near the front door, twirling the car keys in his hand. "Ready?" He asked, holding the front door open. _  
_

"As ready as I will ever be."

* * *

_Burgess High._

The school was like most of the other buildings in the town. It has a brick exterior with a giant front lawn with large hedges and a bunch of trees that made me question that it was a high school. Students swarmed the outside, walking through the snow, talking to their friends or focused on their phones. You know the typical teenage behavior.

_Here goes nothing._

I made my way through the front doors, following the flow of students and into the main building. I let out a low whistle of appreciation, turning in small circles, admiring the view. It was a ring of classrooms surrounding the courtyard. A giant clock stood in the middle, standing a good 10 feet tall. _Wow._ The front yard didn't even compare to the inside.

I scanned the names of the buildings finally landing on a separate building marked _ADMINISTRATION._I pushed open a set of double doors and stepped inside.

The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, maroon-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. A women with glasses sat behind the counter, her eyes scanning the computer screen past the rims.

She looked up from the screen, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm Dylan Warner a new student." I slowly approached the desk, feeling the first day of school jitters finally hitting me.

"Dylan Warner," she repeated, flipping through a filing cabinet at her feet. "Of course. We have your schedule right here and a map of the school." She placed a bunch of papers in front of me as, showing me the best routes to take and giving me a pass to my first class.

"Hope you enjoy it here." She smiled warmly and I returned the gesture walking out the door. I looked through the list of my classes. English, math, science, social studies, the usually classes figuring the school was sent my transcripts from the other schools.

The school bell rang, echoing through the halls. First period. Room 260 Mythology and Folklore with Jefferson. I did a double take and stared at my paper a little longer. _How is that even a class?_

I followed the stream of students leading into the room. I found out that each hallway was separated by the subjects. Performing arts, English and there was even a couple hallways of science labs. Room 260 was at the end of the performing arts' hallway, and I arrived as the final bell rang.

The room was lined with bookshelves, every shelf filled with books. Posters cluttered the walls, all quotes from books and poems. The students sat on the desks, chatting away in small, separated groups.

"Ah, I see we have a new student." The teacher, Mr. Reed was the only one that noted my arrival. He was a tall, thin man that couldn't be older than early thirties who wore something that looked like an outdated tweed suit and an actual bow tie. I have never seen someone wear something like this.

The class immediately stopped talking, and adverted their attention to me. My face immediately turned red. I have always hated being the center of attention.

Mr. Reed scanned my schedule before handing the piece of paper back. "Class this is our new student, Dylan. I hope you make her feel welcome." All I muster was a small wave. He smiled before returning to writing the lesson on the board.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, taking a seat in the back part of the class room. A boy with thick rounded glasses took the seat in front of me. "Hi Dylan. My name's Spencer McKensize." Spencer had almost black brown hair with cool blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean. He held out his hand for me to shake. I reluctantly took it, noting that he had a small notepad and pen out.

"Hitting on the new girl already, eh Spence?" I could have sworn I was seeing double. Another boy walked up to us, and I could have sworn I was seeing double. This guy had the same dark hair and blue eyes as Spencer, the only difference was the absence of glasses. Spencer gave his twin a glare, turning around, jotting a couple things in the notebook.

The new boy could obviously tell that I was confused, "I'm Tyler, and before you ask. Yes, Spencer is my clone."

"Being your twin brother doesn't make you Jango Fett." Spencer replied in a not-so-amused tone. I laughed at his comment, making Tyler and Spencer smile.

"Tyler, Spencer, you better not being teasing Miss Warner." Mr. Reed said from the front of the room. The twins turned away from me and redirected their attention to the lesson.

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent in the same fashion. My chemistry teacher, Mrs. Wayne, was the only one who made me introduce myself in front of the entire class. I would have hated her anyways just because of the subject she taught, but this just added to it. I stumbled over my words and nearly tripped over air on my way to my desk.

After a couple classes, I started to recognize a couple familiar faces, including Spencer and Tyler's. There were those few that would come up to talk to me asking how I liked it at Burgess. I would politely reply but I wasn't that social to begin with.

I mapped out the rest of my classes. Each one of my teachers had assigned homework and they told me to read over the textbook to get caught up on the lessons. Not exactly my idea of fun.

I wasn't paying attention when I ran into another teenager. With the impact, my books were sent flying to the floor. The girl had blonde curls and cold grey eyes that seemed to have no life to them. I could tell just by looking at her that she should belong in the movie Mean Girls.

"Watch where you are going, new girl." She snapped before smoothing out her shirt like she was trying to rub off some dirt. As she walked away her heels echoed throughout the hallway. Her group made up of two other girls glared at me before scurrying to catch up.

In a rushed struggle, I started to collect the scattered books and papers. _Nice going, Dylan. _I saw a hand with black nail polish help pick up the mess. The girl had short, unruly red hair with multicolored strands intertwined. She was wearing a leather jacket and black combat boots. In fact, her entire outfit was black. I couldn't seem to find a piece of color in it.

"Here you go," she handed me my papers as I stood up. A thanks was all I could get out.

"I see you have already met Kayla, little Miss Popular." She rolled her hazel eyes, having a little mock humor to her voice. "I'm Rachel Sealey. I was known as the new girl until you came around. Your Dylan right?"

I nodded my head, placing the papers back into my backpack so the event wouldn't happen again. "Dylan Warner. "

I spotted the twins down the hall and they walked up to us. "Hey, hey Dylan. What happened here? Kayla looks pissed." Tyler chuckled, motioning down the hall.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at Tyler, "You know him?"

"Yeah, they are both in a couple of my classes."

"Ah, that makes sense. Of course the dork duo would try and go after the new girl."

The two boys frowned at their new nickname, although I could see pink tint added to their cheeks.

"What's her deal anyway? Who does she think she is?" I asked, trying to sway the subject.

"She is basically the star of everything. Cheer captain, student body president-"

" Any club that you can basically think of she has some jurisdiction over." Rachel shot Spencer a threatening glare as she was cut off.

I tried my hardest not to laugh at them. The bell rang for the next class. Tyler and Spencer peeled away from the group waving bye to Rachel and I.

"Here, what's your next class?" the girl asked, trying to peak over my shoulder at my schedule. "English, with yours truely." She grinned as she quickly moved through the hallway.

I had to basically run to keep up with her. Although she only came up to my nose in height, she could move pretty quickly. "How come you don't like the twins?"

"Never said I didn't like them. They are basically my only friends. I just like messing with them like they were my brothers." Rachel said laughing at the end. "I don't mess around with just anyone."

* * *

"Finally." Rachel said, dramatically dropping to her knees. The bell had just rung for dismissal and I had to admit I was pretty tired myself. I pulled out my phone to call Charlie to see a missed message on the screen.

_ 'Hey_ _Dylan. I can't pick you up today but hey it's a beautiful day for a walk.'_

"Guess I am walking," I groaned stuffing the device back into my back pocket.

"Maybe you could come over to my house until your brother gets off work." Rachel suggested.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." I replied. I couldn't recall the last time I actually hung out with someone my own age outside of school. It was really sad how much you miss out.

I followed Rachel out of the campus. It was about a 20 minute walk until we reached a house with a wooden fence surrounding the property. She pushed a piece of broken fence to the side and walked into the yard. I saw a greyhound bouncing around the girl wagging its tail in delight. It's ears immediately perked up when it saw me and ran over its front laws landing on my thighs.

"Alright Abby. Down girl." The dog obeyed jumping down but still obviously trying to contain its excitement. I bent down giving her a friendly rub on the head.

"Come on inside. I am pretty sure you aren't used to being outside in the snow for too long." I looked down at my hands noticing the my fingertips were red and starting to turn numb.

Rachel ran up the steps, opening the front door and motioning for me to go in. I was happy to say the least to be where it was warm. Rachel shook off her thick coat and I did the same, placing them next to our shoes near the front door.

"Rachel, is that you?" I heard a women's voice come from another room.

"Yeah, mom it's me." Rachel replied nonchalantly. "I brought someone with me."

I heard footsteps get closers as a women rounded the corner. She looked young, no older than forty with short brown hair and matching chocolate eyes.

"Mom, this is Dylan Warner. She moved here yesterday from Florida." Rachel said, filling in the women.

"Oh the weather is a bit different down there isn't it? I hope you aren't too cold." She smiled warmly at me, taking my hand and shaking it in greeting.

"Mommy? Who ya talking too?" I heard a tiny voice come from what I guessed was the kitchen. A blonde toddler rounded the corner. She had choppy hair almost like she had taken some scissors and cut it herself and her green eyes seemed to capture the spring grass in her orbs.

"Rachel brought friend!" The girl squealed, running over in front of me almost like the dog in the front yard. "My name is Sophie. What's yours?"

"I'm Dylan." I said, crouching down to her level.

"Dylan? Isn't that a boy's name?" Sophie giggled the butterfly on her wings bouncing up in down in unison with her shoulders.

"Sophie-" Mrs. Sealey scolded but I waved it off.

"No it's okay. Lets just say my brother was expecting a boy." I laughed.

Sophie smiled, "Good thing Jamie didn't name me. Or else I would have a boy's name too."

"Alright Soph. Let's leave the two alone." Mrs. Sealey started to leave the room before looking back at Rachel. "Could you go check on Jamie? He is suppose to be doing his homework but I highly doubt that is happening."

Rachel nodded, motioning for me to follow. The wooden stairs creaked under our weight and it was very hard not to step on a couple random dog toys.

"Jamie?" Rachel asked when we finally reached a door. She placed an ear on the wood and knocked quietly.

I heard the quick taps of feet coming from inside but didn't hear any talking. The door unlocked with a click and a boy and almost identical picture of his mother sat on the bed inside. Boy, I bet he hates being compared to his mother. I scanned the room looking at the interesting posters pinned randomly on the wall.

"Gosh Jamie why is it so cold in here?" Rachel commented shivering a bit. I had to admit it was not normal for a room to be this cold.

A flash of movement caught my attention and my eyes immediately went to the frost covered window. I could have sworn I saw somebody outside.

* * *

**EDIT: Opps I forgot to add an author's note . Anyways, two updates in nearly a day. I had to introduce the school, the twins and Rachel so sorry for the longer chapter...I figured Ms. Bennett would get a name change because she is re-married and the kids would keep their original last names just to make things clear. I couldn't help myself from adding a cheesy Star Wars reference in there tehehe **

**Thanks to those that reviewed and favorited/followed. It really touches my heart that you guys have liked it so far. I hope I don't disappoint you (: Enjoy**


	6. Chapter Five

_"Well, well. It's been a long time hasn't it, Frost?"_

Jack opened his eyes to see two yellow orbs staring back at him. His mind went immediately to Pitch but that was not the case. The women in front of him matched the nightmare king's grey skin, raven black hair and striking eyes. In her hands, she held the winter spirit's staff.

"Interesting," she commented tossing the piece of wood between her hands. "I can feel your powers pulsing throughout this stick."

Jack quickly found his feet, the women letting out a cold, dark chuckle that sent shivers down his spine. "W-who are you?"

"I am pretty sure you already know," she smiled revealing her crooked teeth.

Jack's mind reeled as her tried to pinpoint the women. She really did look familiar. The shape of her face resembled that of a raindrop and the tips of her hair trailed the floor creating a line of wilting flowers on the ground. Only one person held that power.

"Mother Nature?"

The women's smile broadened. "So there is a brain in that head of yours."

"Can't say the same for you. Considering you joined Pitch." Jack replied shortly, a bit too loud for his well being. He was caught under the glare of the other immortal. Why would he say that? Of course, he was thinking it but he didn't mean to say it out loud. Mother Nature was probably one of the most powerful spirits that ever existed, everyone knew that. She was not someone you wanted to piss off.

Mother started to laugh. "Stubborn as always, Frost." She stated flatly, starting to pace around the frozen lake. "One of the many things I despise about you."

Jack could feel the wind tug on his clothes as it started to speed up around her. He glanced at his staff in her hands. His source of power was out of his grasp. What were his chances without it? Sure, Jack could try and get it back but the odds were against him.

"You're scared." Mother commented lazily striding towards the winter spirit. "This piece of fire wood imitates your heartbeat. It's racing in fear right now."

Jack noted that his heart was, in fact, thumping against his ribcage, becoming quicker with every passing moment. He backed up from the women, his back slamming against a tree.

"I suppose you want to know why I am here, hm?" Mother hummed, as she paced her hand on the bark. The branches of the tree creaked behind the winter spirit, wrapping themselves tightly around his wrists. Jack tried to escape their grasp but held no avail.

"I can't seem to wrap my head around the Man in the Moon choosing you to be a Guardian. Ha, you can barely follow orders as it is."

"What have I done wrong? I haven't hurt anyone in anyway and I never will." Jack stated, struggling against the branches. Ever move he made they became tighter around his skin, rubbing his wrists raw.

"Who ever said anything about hurting anyone? No, all I said was that you disobeyed orders. My orders in fact." She stepped away, motioning towards the frozen lake in the clearing. "I told you when you became a winter spirit to obey the way of the seasons. I have let it slip for the past hundred years. Now, that you are a Guardian I would have expected more from you."

"What do I have to do for you to let me go? Say that I am sorry? Promise?" Jack gritted through clenched teeth. He looked back at Mother Nature who glared back at him with eyes that lit up like a wildfire.

"It's too late for your pity apologizes." Mother hissed, moving uncomfortably close to him. "You need to pay for what has been done." She reached her pale hand towards Jack's head. He jerked his head from side to side, but despite his efforts her grim fingers found his head. Mother started to mumble something under her breath, her fingertips starting to glow green.

"What are you doing?" Jack commanded, trying to escape her grip.

The women opened her eyes, a crooked smile crossing her features. "Taking winter back into my own hands."

His head exploded with heat, making the winter spirit yell in pain. Deadly black dots clouded his vision as he became weaker. All of his energy had left him. Jack could barely hear Mother Nature's laughter over the pounding in his head. _What was she doing?_ The branches of the tree realized him, and his body the winter spirit's body hit the ground with a thud. Breathing was difficult. Pain stabbed his ribs as he tried to hold consciousness.

* * *

He couldn't recall when he had passed out. For the second time, he tried sitting up, shaking the soreness from his body. The area around him was silent, the wind whistling through bare trees was the only source of noise. There was no sign of Mother Nature, and unfortunately no sign of his staff.

A strong gust of wind whipped across the frozen lake, causing Jack to shiver violently. His eyes widened. _Since when did he feel cold? _Looking down at his hands, his noticed that they weren't their normal pale color. The tips of his fingers were nipped red and felt like ice when he touched his cheek. His gaze dropped down to his reflection in the ice. When he saw it, Jack gasped sharply a wave of shock shooting through his body as he looked at the image on the frozen surface.

A boy with brown hair and matching eyes stared back at him.

Jack recognized this boy from his memories, from when he was human. _Human. _Jack thought, breathing heavily, a white cloud appearing in front of his face with every huff.

The realization of being a defenseless human, hit him like a brick wall. He couldn't use his powers, therefore he couldn't contact the other guardians. Would they notice his absence and go searching for him? Highly unlikely. It was too close to Christmas for North to come. Bunnymund wouldn't leave his warren in the winter, complaining about the cold. Both Sandy and Tooth had full time jobs that kept them on the clock nearly 24/7. What was he going to do?

"Well first, you're not going to panic. That won't get you anywhere." Jack commented, rubbing his temples, attempting to get rid of his headache. He groaned, lying back down in the snow, running his hands through his now brown hair. "Great, now I'm talking to myself. Just like I have been the past 300 years."

He looked up the starry sky. "I don't suppose you have anything to say," the former winter spirit grumbled as he glanced at the moon. As usual, there was no response. "Thanks for the help, big guy."

As he sat in that position, Jack struggled to keep his eyes open. He was exhausted. _Maybe sleep wouldn't be so bad._ Darkness consumed him, as the former winter spirit drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

**Author's Note: WOOT GUESS WHO FINALLY HAS THE TIME IN HER LIFE TO UPDATE *faints* I am dead...****anyways I have always loved the idea of the Guardian's losing their powers and of course, Jack turning back to his human self. I am weird, I know xD  
**

**Enjoy (:**


	7. Chapter Six

The second day at school went by smoothly. Well, as smooth as high school could ever go. I got caught up in most of my classes, considering I had taken half the courses back in Florida and I learned to move through the hallways without being trampled by a stamped of students. It was the normal new girl routine that I had perfected throughout the years.

Rachel and I sat in our last period class, trying to focus on the lecture. Key word trying. It was something about polynomials and I could barely keep my eyes open. I was doodling in the margins of my notes and Rachel was repeatedly tapping the desk with the end of her pencil. She impatiently kept glancing at the clock, letting out a groan every time she realized that we still had time. I swear our teacher, Dr. Cline, had the power to slow time down so that we would be locked in there for what seemed like forever.

The bell rang within a matter of minutes. I could have sworn I heard the entire room sigh. We quickly followed the stream of students, placing ourselves in the middle of the courtyard. It was snowing lightly, causing the students to leave the campus in a rush.

"I swear we are the only state that gets snow almost year round," Rachel complained, pulling her scarf over her nose.

"It's not that bad. And that's coming from someone who used to drown in the hot weather." I grinned, catching a couple snowflakes in the palm of my hand.

"Rachel just likes to complain. It's one of her specialties." The twins walked up to us, Tyler smirking as he joked. Rachel gave a huff, and refused to look at the boys.

"Hey Dylan. Have you ever been ice skating?" Spencer asked.

"I have been a couple times when I was younger. I was never good though." I responded. The only time I was on the ice was an indoor arena. I remember my dad trailing behind me, trying to keep me steady, his hands on my back. _'It's as close to flying as we can get," he said. _

"I know a great spot to start then. Tyler and I found it a couple years ago. Let's go check it out."

We let the school and started heading through the town. Tyler and Rachel argued the entire way. I was about to duct tape both o their mouths shut. The twins started to walk off the sidewalk, heading towards the woods not too far off the street. "Come on guys. It's shorter if we travel through the woods."

"Isn't there animals in there? Not to mention hobos and criminals." Rachel asked, walking timidly to the boys at the edge of the forest.

"Nah, it's winter. Animals of any kind wouldn't be hiding in there. Besides they would be too scared to come out anyways." Spencer replied stepping through the bush. Tyler flexed his arm, smiling proudly as he followed his brother into the brush.

"I'm going to laugh when you two get mauled by a bear." Rachel mumbled, barely a whisper but I heard it. I held my hand over my mouth, trying to prevent myself from laughing.

We walked for a good ten minutes, the branches of the trees getting caught on our clothes. The path was starting to get difficult to move through. Rachel trudged behind, fighting against the branches. Of course, her outfit had a bunch of straps and loose ends, not helping her case. "How do you guys do this everyday?"

Tyler laughed, "Ten years of experience. After a while, you'll get the hang of it."

Rachel scowled, and I started to untangle my own hair from a branch. Just as I touched the wood, my vision began to tunnel, the forest becoming darker by the second. _No, not again. _I forced to stop it but the hum in my ears didn't help me focus. I was gone. The forest replaced by complete darkness.

_This time it was snowing, the only light present was from the moon. I saw two figures near a tree. I couldn't make out their faces, they were hidden in the shadows. "What do I have to do for you to let me go? Say that I am sorry? Promise?" A guy's voice echoed in my mind in almost a ghostly matter. "It's too late for your pity apologizes, Frost." The second voice was definitely female._ Frost? _I saw a faint green glow start to form from where the two were standing. The light allowed me to see come of their features. I noticed that one of them had...white hair? "What are you doing?" the male questioned, his voice quivering at the end. A pause. "Taking winter back into my own hands." A flash of bright green light burst through the clearing followed by a scream. My eyes were forced shut._

It was over. When I re-opened them, I was back in the forest with my friends. My hand was at my forehead in a second, a headache starting to form. I tried to step forward, almost losing my footing in the snow.

"Everything okay back there Dylan?" Spencer asked, his blue eyes locking into mine. "Y-yeah," I stuttered, my throat tight and scratchy. I re-gained my balance, rubbing my eyes attempting to ease the pain. "Just got a little dizzy that's all."

He nodded his head, "Well we are almost there."

Two vision in such a short time. It was odd. Usually they were years or even months apart and they always-_always-_involved people I knew. Ones that I knew well and that I really cared about. My parents and Grandma were very common victims.

I would tell my new friends but I was scared of looking like a freak. It weirded people out when I tried to warn them about the stuff that I saw. No one truly believed that I knew these things. Even when my predictions came true, people continued to treat me like a crazy person. A messed-up freak. I have learned to keep my mouth shut about these kinds of things. I always tried to prevent them from happening, most of the time it succeed. Others would end terribly, my parents being an example...

After a couple minutes, I reached the clearing. The same frozen lake as in my vision. Rachel was trailing behind, still having a hard time. Spencer was a few feet ahead, moving slowly across the ice his backpack discarded to the side.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" Rachel asked finally catching up with us, brushing the lose sticks from her multicolored hair.

The teen crouched down his back facing us. "Come on guys. You have to see this."

The three of us stood there for a moment debating whether to join him or not. What if it was a animal and suddenly woke up and attacked? That would be Rachel's excuse for not going to see. I tossed my backpack to the side and reluctantly crept towards the twin. The only ice I had walked on was an indoor rink. I didn't trust nature when it came to water.

When I reached Spencer, I could tell why he wanted us to come. Under a bunch of snow, there was a lean figure of a person. Spencer repeatedly shook at the person's shoulder. "I hope he's not dead."

I shook my head in response, starting to dust off the snow, revealing the boy's features. He didn't look too to be much older than us. His brown hair covered his eyes, his skin as pale as could be. A simple blue hoodie and brown pants that ended at the ankles was the only clothing visible. Barefoot? This kid was crazy.

Tyler and Rachel stayed back. "Be careful. Too much weight will cause the ice to-"

"It seems sturdy enough to handle us. Come on wimps." Spencer cut off his brother, pushing his glasses further onto the bridge of his nose.

The two were soon by our side peering over to look at the boy. Tyler, for once, kept quiet, and Rachel reached down to touch the boy's forehead. "He's hot."

"Gee, that's a nice comment to say about a hobo." Tyler commented, earning a glare from the girl.

"He obviously isn't getting any better staying here. Why don't we take him inside?" I offered removing one of my gloves to feel his forehead, just as Rachel had. It stung my hand.

"My parents will flip if I bring a random kid into the house." Rachel sighed, twirling the ends of her hair.

"We could take him, maybe?" Tyler asked his brother.

"Tyler, you remember the last time we took a stray into the house? Mom nearly had a heart attack and stepped on the cat's tail." Spencer deadpanned.

"Oh. Right." Tyler said quietly, nodding in agreement.

I started to hum in concentration. He could stay with me. Charlie in most cases, wouldn't turn it down.

"Guess he is coming with me." I stated, placing one of the boy's limp arms around my shoulder. I lifted him into a sitting position, Rachel was kneeling next to me. Her eyebrows her scrunched together.

"Won't your brother care if you bring a complete stranger into the house?"

"I would rather face his wrath than let this kid die. Now come and help me. He is not as light as I thought."

* * *

Thank god Charlie wasn't home when we carried the teenager into the house. Apparently, the lake is a short walk from my house and it led straight into my backyard. We traveled the rest of the way hidden by the forest. Four teenagers carrying around a unconscious body was not exactly the impression that I wanted to leave on the town. People would become nosy and that would never end well.

We placed the boy in the guest room under about three layers of blankets. It was around five o'clock when I told my friends to go home. I ignored their protests as I literally pushed the twins out the door. They wished me good luck as they left, leaving me alone in the house.

_Taking winter back into my own hands. _The women's voice replayed in my head. Who was she? What did she mean? Her voice sent a shiver down my spine and I realized how cold the house actually was. I sat on the couch, wrapping myself in a blanket. The TV seemed to numb my mind because before I knew it, the front door creaked open. A tired looking Charlie followed, brushing a couple extra snowflakes from his coat.

"Hey Dylan. How was school?"

"It was good. Hey Charlie there is something I need to tell-"

"I can't believe some people. They think that they are the rulers of the world-" Charlie cuts me off, walking into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, continuing on his rant about his job. I leaned up against the counter, my arms crossed and my foot tapping the tile.

"Charlie?" I ask, but it didn't make it through to my brother.

"-It's like they have no common sense."

"Charlie!" This time it was a bit louder and he stopped almost immediately.

"Oh, yes. Sorry" he rubbed the back of his neck, eying me carefully. "What did you want to tell me?"

I quickly explained the story of walking home and finding the teenager. It would be a miracle if he could follow the story, considering how fast I was talking. "I didn't just want to leave him there. My friends and I brought him here, just until he wakes up." I took a deep breath, watching as Charlie's face soften at the news.

"Show me."

In the bedroom, I saw the boy still passed out under the covers, his chest rising and falling in rhythm with his breaths. Charlie quietly sighed, running his fingers through his mop that he considered hair. "Fine, he can stay. Just until we find out who he is."

I smiled wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. I don't know why I was so excited.

He pushed me away, holding my shoulders. "Under one condition. You have to start work at the library with me. Tomorrow." He had agreed to let me wait a little longer before I started the job, to let me get caught up in school. His little rant earlier didn't encourage me to want to go.

"Fine by me," I responded, a sly smile forming across my face.

"I don't know what your thinking in that little head of yours, but I am too tired to care. Come get me if he wakes up." Charlie laughed. "Night, princess." He walked out of the room and I heard his bedroom door click from down the hall.

My eyes drifted over to the sleeping teenager. Why was I so excited? Rachel wasn't lying when she said that he was hot. I am not sure if she meant it in both ways or just saying that he had a fever. She wasn't wrong for either of them. He was surprisingly good-looking for someone who had probably been living outside.

I readjusted the blanket around my shoulders and settled in the window seat, across from the bed. It was still snowing, the small flakes getting stuck on the window's panel. I closed my eyes, resting my head against the glass and fell into dreamland.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi hi, this took way to long to update sorry about this guys . But on the good side I have the next few chapters planned out and should be able to write over spring break next week (yay)**

**Enjoy (:**


	8. Chapter Seven

Darkness.

It felt familiar. It was like all those years ago when he first awoke as a guardian. Nothing as far as the mind could tell. That was the first thing Jack noticed when he woke up. Although, something felt off. He couldn't quite place a finger on it but it was definitely wrong. It wasn't cold. No, not like the first time. He felt something that he had forgotten over the past few centuries.

Heat.

Since when did he feel warm?

Jack subconsciously buried his face into the thick, soft substance that was currently surrounding him. This was way to comfortable to be a snow bank. He reluctantly blinked his eyes open, adjusting to what little light was provided in, what was this? A bedroom? These was a constant throbbing in his head, and his throat was almost unbearably dry. On top of that his eyelids were heavy, taking a lot of effort just to keep them open.

The former winter spirit sat up in the bed taking in the contents of the room. The walls were a dim rose color with a floral pattern imprinted in a line along the middle. The basics, a dresser and a full sized mirror to the right of the bed. Jack bit back a scream as he looked into the mirror. Memories of the previous night flooded his mind. Mother Nature. Turning human.

Jack groaned before placing his head in his hands, "Agh, why couldn't it have been just a bad dream?"

He sincerely wished that this moment was also a dream. But he knew that was not the case. Jack opened up a bleary eye to stare at the stranger that was in his place in the mirror. With much effort, he placed his feet on the, dare he say, cold floor. It creaked under his weight.

He didn't like this. Not one bit.

He felt as if his entire body was latched to the ground. Shuffling over to the mirror, he continued to be awestruck by the image. He left out a shuttered sigh, running a hand through his now dark locks. Jack looked into his deep brown eyes, searching for some shade of ice blue that they had previously been. Some recognition of being the spirit of winter.

None.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed his temples, trying to ease his now growing headache. It was her fault. Mother Nature's. She wasn't usually one to do this sort of thing. Jack was sure of that. He recalled the previous night and how she resembled the nightmare king's appearance. What would have made her join him?

Jack's thought process was interrupted by a soft rustling sound coming from the opposite side of the room. In the window seat a girl no older than him, was sleeping, her head propped up against the frame. She was curled up in the fetal position, a blanket wrapped loosely around her shoulders. From what he could see she was wearing a black tank top with matching sweatpants.

He was curious.

Why wouldn't he be? The former winter spirit woke up in a bed, in what he assumed was her house. How did he get here? She she the one who found him and took him in? She might hold the answers to some of his questions.

Jack inched close to the girl. Her hair was covering half of her face but he could still spot freckles on her cheeks and on the bridge of her nose. She looked vaguely familiar. The moonlight was reflecting off her blonde hair making it almost seem white. The blonde hair is what triggered his memory. This was the teenager that could see him, as a guardian, before he became human.

He wasn't aware of his movements when his hand reached out to touch her shoulder. The girl's eyes immediately flew open. He wasn't aware of how close he had been standing until she sat up so quickly that her head smacked right into Jack's. A hollow _bonk _sounded throughout the room.

"Ow!" the girl yelled, grabbing her forehead.

"Ow!" Jack said through gritted teeth, stumbling backwards onto the bed. This did not help his headache what so ever.

Now fully awake, she rubbed her forehead, blinking a couple times before looking at Jack. Her brown eyes widened before relaxing.

"Oh. You're awake."

Jack's furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, still massaging his head which was screaming in pain. That's all she could say? He finally locked eyes with her and his suspicions were confirmed. This was definitely Jamie's sister's friend.

"You're -" he started to say, before the bedroom door was slammed open.

A tired looking adult rushed in with a baseball bat in his hands. His hair was sprawled out in every direction and he had a wild look in his eyes. Jack immediately jumped up from the bed and subconsciously moved closer to the girl.

"Dylan?" He nearly yelled, before spotting the two teenagers. His entire posture relaxed upon seeing that it was just Jack. "Oh, you're awake."

Their related. They had to be. Jack gulped as he was caught under the gaze of the adult. He was actually...shocked. He hadn't really come face to face with an adult before. Ever. He had no idea what to say or how to react. Right, he should probably say something. Instead, he just stared at the man.

The adult snorted at Jack's reaction and propped his bat against the wall. "Hi there. Sorry about that."

"Uh...hi," Jack responded dumbly.

"How are ya feeling?" The girl who had stayed quiet this whole time, finally got up and moved to stand next to the man. Jack still didn't know how to react to this. His eyes were still locked on the man who walked in with a intimidating bat. The girl smiled softly, noting his nervous expression.

"O-okay, I guess." He shrugged wearily.

"I am going to make some hot coco for everyone and we can settle this whole ordeal." The adult sounded tired. He nodded to the girl before moving out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. Adults. That is one thing that Jack would never understand.

"I'm Dylan Warner and that was my brother Charlie." the girl, Dylan, said calmly. She reached out a hand to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ah.."

"Jack," he replied, "Jack F-, um Overland" He swallowed the lump in his throat. It sure had been a long time since he had introduced himself like that. The name didn't even sound right on his own tongue. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, but he couldn't tell her his real name. Gosh, everything was too confusing. He finally placed her hand in his and shook it. "I'm Jackson Overland."

"Nice to meet you Jack." she smiled again before sitting on the bed and motioning him to follow, which he did. "My friends and I found you passed out in the middle of the forest. You had a fever and we managed to get you into my house. You were asleep for an entire day."

_That's what happened. Ah, okay. _Jack thought. "Thank you." was all he could say. Why was it so hard to talk to a teenager?

The girl, Dylan, eyed him, a concerned look painted across her face. She glanced down at his clothes and bare feet. "Jack, how old are you?" she questioned.

Jack opened his mouth but then closed it again. _Don't say 320. Don't say it. _"Seventeen...?"

Dylan grinned before holding in a snicker. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Telling you." Jack decided. Give or take a few hundred years but she didn't need to know that.

The former winter spirit looked down at his hands, averting his gaze from the teenager. Jack was having a hard time thinking of a good lie. He really hated lying to her. She seemed like someone who would believe his real story. He couldn't just say, "Hey I'm Jack Frost, the spirit of winter. By any chance do know how I can get in contact with Santa Clause. He chuckled at the thought of it, earning a weird look from Dylan.

"Hot! Hot! Say, we got it! Hot chocolate!" Before Dylan could say anything, Charlie came busting through the door singing and holding a pan with three mugs on it. Jack decided it was best if he didn't ask questions. The teenager beside him looked just as confused as him, raising an eyebrow at her brother.

"Here, we've only got one rule," he continued handing a cup to Dylan. "Come on princess. You know the words."

"Never ever let it cool," Dylan commented, taking a sip of her drink. Jack could have sworn there was some added pink to her cheeks.

"Close enough," Charlie sat down between the two, causing Jack to tense up a great deal. He passed a mug to the boy next to him, "Now onto serious business. I didn't catch your name."

"Jack," the former winter spirit opened his mouth but Dylan beat him to it. Both boy's glanced at her before she returned her gaze to her hot chocolate. A small smile formed on Jack's lips as he finished, "Jackson Overland."

Charlie nodded, "Why were you out in the snow alone? Not to ask to many questions at once but you can't be more than a minor. Your family is probably wondering where you are. Why didn't you just go home?"

Jack paused for a moment, biting his lip in concentration. Here it comes. Another lie. "Uh...my parents died a while ago, actually." Okay, that wasn't that bad. He looked up from his untouched cup to see the two visibly stiffen. He would have to ask about that later. "I have kinda been on my own for some time now." Still, not a complete lie.

"I'm so sorry," Dylan was the first to speak up. She had a hand covered over her mouth, her eyes filled with concern.

"Jack, would you like to stay with us?"

"What!?" The two teenagers said in unison, staring at the 25-year old between them.

Charlie just shrugged it off before drinking the last bit of his hot chocolate and standing up off the bed. "What's one more? I mean it's just us right Dylan?"

She glanced quickly at Jack before nodding, "Yeah, of course." Jack couldn't help but notice the red in the girl's cheeks again.

"Thank you." He finally got out.

Charlie nodded before taking note of the alarm clock on the dresser. "4 o'clock." He groaned, running a hand down his face. "I was hoping for more sleep."

They could hear him mumbling from down the hall, as he exited the room. Dylan laughed quietly finishing up her drink and setting it down on the floor. Jack looked down at his untouched cup. The warmth radiating off the cup was becoming dull. He didn't want to be rude so he took a testing sip of the hot chocolate. He gulped it. Never in his immortal life did he taste something this sweet. Not even North's cookies.

"Here, let's see if Charlie can get you some clothes." Dylan commented before yawning and heading towards the door.

Jack looked at her confused, "Clothes?"

She laughed, "Yeah, you didn't plan on staying in that outfit forever did you?"

_Actually that was part of the plan. _Jack thought, before frowning slightly and standing up. He set his cup on the night stand before following her.

* * *

Jack finally decided that adults weren't as bad as he originally thought. He thought that they didn't respond to fun the same way as kids. That they had forgotten how to have fun.

Charlie proved Jack wrong. This 25-year old was seriously a kid at heart. He never stopped trying to crack a joke even with someone who he just met. He was overall a friendly person.

"Hmm, not a bad fit. Luckily we are about the same size." Charlie circled Jack as he looked at the clothes he had chose for the boy. They shared a similar frame, though Charlie was a bit taller. Not enough to make a difference.

Jack played a bit with the sleeves of the jacket he was wearing. Underneath the thick black jacket, he had on a plaid shirt with even another black shirt underneath. What was the point of so many? Oh the cold. Right, he would have to remember that. Charlie had matched that with jeans and black converse. Jack hated the feeling of having shoes, but decided to disregard it for the time being.

"Thank you again," Jack said. Charlie returned a smile before putting on his own jacket and heading to the front door.

"Dylan! Time to go!" He played with the car keys in his hand, looking up the stairs for his sister.

Jack gulped as he thought of the car ride. Only once had he been inside of the moving vehicle, and that was torturous enough. Why couldn't they just walk?

This was going to be quite the experience.

* * *

**A/N: Eh I lost my thought process halfway through xD But HEYY guys! Long time no see. Sorry about the lack of an update. Life just sorta took a turn away from it and I didn't really have an motivation to continue this. Buuuuuut I am back and I plan on finishing this story ((probably not the sequel I planned .)) It will probably be long between updates because I have responsibilities (unfortunately) outside of the internet. I promise I am not giving up on you guys not yet (:**

**Now I am going to stop rambling and let you guys read this crazy chapter tehe I wanted to take Charlie's character to the next level sooo that's the result xD Anyways, enjoy 3**


End file.
